User talk:SnapeFan1
Welcome! Hello SnapeFan1, and welcome to the Kung Fu Panda Wiki! We're very excited to have you join and participate in our online community. I see you've already made an edit to the User talk:Spottedstar page, and for that we thank you. :) Before getting started on editing other pages, please take the time to look at our site policies. These will tell you exactly how things work around here, as well as what is and isn't allowed on this site. I encourage you to take the time to familiarize yourself with our regulations, as these are currently in effect for all users on this wiki. Also, if you're fairly new to wikis, I invite you to check out the wiki tutorial. Hopefully this will be able to walk you through the normal workings of wikis, and also answer any questions you may have. Feel free to test out what you learn in the wiki's sandbox. Other than that, you're good to go! I hope you decide to stay; although this wiki isn't entirely new, it needs all the active members it can get. I also hope to get to know you better as time passes and we edit stuff around the community. If you have any questions or feedback, please feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks and have fun! :) -- Spottedstar (Talk) 16:30, June 22, 2011 Zodiac Have you a hint of where I might find an offical animal zodiac chart? Strange question, I know. Master Tigress 21:54, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm....This one says I'm yea of the rabbit, while the wikipedia one says year of the tiger! Does that mean I should be Master Rabbitess? XD I kinda like the sound of that. I wonder why the answers are different? You aren't Chinese are you? I need somone who actually knows what they're doing. XD Master Tigress 22:03, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I've been trying google for days (well, two or three days) but everything keep telling me either tiger of rabbit, tiger or rabbit, so I'm all mixed up on what my offical zodiac year is. Then they try telling me I'm an Aquarius like I didn't already know XD Talk about confused! So I thought I'd best figure it out now while my account's still new because I don't want to be associated with the character from the movie. I'm more of a watch-a-movie-then-create-my-own-character kind of person....does that make sense? Master Tigress 22:10, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I like to go to wikis that are sort of like world from a movie, and you get to sort of make it your own like it's real. Call me foolish, but it's fun, and stimulating for the imagination too! Great, I've already got a kung fu rabbit character already forming in my brain. XD Must....find...zodiac animal; it's driving me insane not knowing! Master Tigress 22:18, June 22, 2011 (UTC) At least you're not my sister. She's either a pig or a rat. Well, this stinks. Does this mean I have to go eat at that Chinese place an hour away just to look at their zodiac menus??? Honestly, it shouldn't be this hard! XD Well, I think I'll go; my internet's being screwy. Master Tigress 22:26, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Affiliates Yes, I am a Warriors fan - and sure, we can affiliate with your wiki; I've been meaning to set up an affiliating system anyways. :) So how would you like to affiliate? Do you have a banner you'd like me to place up on the Main Page, or would you just like me to place up a link on a dedicated affiliate page that'll be linked from the Main Page? I can do either, but this site doesn't currently have a banner to match up with yet... --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 05:56, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, great. I'll get right to it. :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 14:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Looks great - thanks! I've also done the same here and to the Main Page. I hope it satisfies. :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 16:40, June 23, 2011 (UTC)